Undiscovered Chaos (PvZH)
Undiscovered Chaos is a fan-made set in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. This set includes 200 total cards (100 for each side, 20 for each class), 2 new heroes and more. This set is more of a Jungle, Futuristic and Modern-themed Plants and Zombies. This set also releases 15 Event Plants and 15 Event Zombies a while after this set is released, which results to this set having 230 cards overall. Story After the Hollow Earth goes to the surface, Beta-Carrotina decided to put a stop to it, by sending Fruit Punch, Beta-Carrotina's secret mechanic, and Grass Knuckles to reveal the plants in Lost Paradise to stop Huge-Gigantacus, Super Brainz and Neptuna's progress on keeping it open. A Neutron Imp has scouted the Plant Heroes' activity, and spotted Fruit Punch and Grass Knuckles' plan to use the plants in Lost Paradise to help them, and decided to send the report to Huge-Gigantacus. Huge-Gigantacus decided to sent Super Brainz into the jungle, and find help from the zombies inside the jungle. Until after searching for a while, Super Brainz found himself a help from the "King of the Jungle Tribe", Wildinium Z. After Wildinium Z agreed to help, Super Brainz and Wildinium Z tried to attack Fruit Punch and Grass Knuckles. New Tribes * Crystal: Used for Crystallized Plants and Zombies, such as Crystal Mushroom and Crystal Door Zombie. * Gamer: Used for Gaming Plants and Zombies, such as M.V.Carrot, Nooberry, Rageweed, Completionist, Speedrunner, and Game Producer. * Shadow: Used for the powerful Shadow Plants, such as Shadow Peashooter, Moonflower, Shadow-Shroom, Nightshade, and Shadebloom. New Traits and Abilities *'Chaotic X:' When this destroys an opponent, this gets + the amount of this trait. *'Defensive:' When this fighter has the Health below half, this plant gets Armored 1. *'Purified:' Zombies with Overshoot 'and 'Strikethrough cannot hurt the Plant Hero and the plant behind this. *'Crystallized: ' Zombies with this trait is a crystal statue, it will alive after 2 turns. When destroyed while still being a crystal statue, it does 3 damage to that plant. *'''--- Synergy:' When a --- is played, activate this fighter's ability. *'Slow Start: ' Survive for 2 turns to deactivate this fighter's ability. * 'Poisoned: Start of Turn, do 1 damage to this fighter. This fighter also has a purple hue, and has a goo on a random part of their body. * '''Burned: Start of Turn, do 1 damage to this fighter, and it gets -1 . This fighter also has an orange hue. * Levitation X: Plants/Zombies with this can instantly attack the opponent's hero while ignoring the plants in front of it. This also acts as additional health. *'Jetspring:' This activates when a Plant/Zombie is played on it, similar to Fusion. But instead, the Fusion lives and moves to another lane. Changes to Old Cards *'Starch-Lord:' Ability streamlined: When you play a Root, that root gets +1 /+1 . → Root Synergy: That Root gets +1 /+1 . *'Three-Nut:' Ability streamlined: When you play a Plant, that plant's becomes 3 . → Plant Synergy: '''That plant's becomes 3 . *'''Soul Patch: |9 }}. *'Loco Coco:' /4 |4 /5 }}. *'Ensign Uproot:' |1 }}. ** Trait added: Levitation 1. *'Poison Ivy:' Ability added: When this hurts a Zombie, Poison that Zombie. *'Poison Oak:' Ability added: When this hurts a Zombie, Poison that Zombie. *'Astro-Shroom:' Ability streamlined: When you play a Plant, do 1 damage to the Zombie Hero. → Plant Synergy: Do 1 damage to the Zombie Hero. *'Fireweed:' Ability added: When this hurts a Zombie, Burn that Zombie. *'Imitater:' Ability streamlined: When you play a Plant, this transforms into a copy of that Plant. → Plant Synergy: This transforms into a copy of that Plant. *'Strawberrian:' Ability streamlined: When you play a Berry, do 1 damage to Zombies here and next door. → Berry Synergy: Do 1 damage to Zombies here and next door. *'Pineclone:' |2 }}. ** Trait added: Levitation 1. ** Ability added: Slow Start: This Plant's Levitation cannot be used. *'Atomic Bombegranate:' |5 }}. *'Torchwood:' .|Peas behind this get . Peas behind this can Burn a Zombie when they do damage.}} *'Grow-Shroom:' /+2 .|A Plant gets +2 /+2 .}} **Description change: The description is now "She's always bringing out the best in everyone, even herself." *'Fire Peashooter:' |3 }}. ** Ability added: When this hurts a Zombie, Burn that Zombie. *'The Podfather:' Ability streamlined: When you play a Pea, that Pea gets +2 /+2 . → Pea Synergy: 'That Pea gets +2 /+2 . *'Re-Peat Moss: Ability streamlined: When you play a Trick, this does a Bonus Attack. → Trick Synergy: 'This does a Bonus Attack. *'Moonbean: |4 }}. ** Trait added: Levitation 2. *'Pod Fighter:' |2 }}. ** Trait added: Levitation 2. *'Muscle Sprout:' Ability streamlined: This gets +1 /+1 when you play a Plant. → Plant Synergy: This gets +1 /+1 . *'Onion Rings:' |2 }}. ** Trait added: Levitation 2. *'Snowdrop:' *'Iceberg Lettuce:' *'Melon-Pult:' |4 }}. *'Leaf Blower:' |3 }}. ** Trait added: Levitation 2. *'Admiral Navy Bean:' Ability streamlined: When you play a Bean, do 2 damage to the Zombie Hero. → Bean Synergy: Do 2 damage to the Zombie Hero. *'Bean Counter:' Ability streamlined: This gets +1 /+1 when you play a Bean. → Bean Synergy: 'This gets +1 /+1 . *'Laser Cattail: Trait added: Levitation 1. *'Snapdragon:' Tribe change: Dragon → Animal *'Rotobaga:' Trait added: Levitation 2. It doesn't attack next door when Levitating, which causes it to not do double damage. *'Brainana:' |1 }}.''' ** Trait added: '''Levitation 2. *'Dark Matter Dragonfruit:' Trait change: Dragon → Animal *'Shooting Starfruit:' |1 }}.''' ** Trait added: '''Levitation 1. *'The Great Zucchini:' |4 }}.''' ** Trait added: '''Levitation 3. *'Go-Nuts:' Ability streamlined: When you play a Team-Up Plant, all Team-Up Plants get +1 . → Team-Up Synergy: All Team-Up Plants get +1 . *'Lieutenant Carrotron:' Trait added: Levitation 1. *'Cosmoss:' |1 }} ** Trait added: Levitation 1. *'Apple-Saucer:' |1 }} ** Trait added: Levitation 1. *'Wing-Nut: ' |4 }} ** ' '''Trait added:' '''Levitation 3. *'Astrocado:' |1 }} ** Trait added: Levitation 2. *'Three-Headed Chomper:' or less.}} *'Deep Sea Gargantuar:' /7 |5 /5 }}. **▲ Ability added: When played: All Amphibious Zombies gets +1 /+1 . *'Zookeeper:' Ability streamlined: When you play a Pet, all Pets get +1 . → Pet Synergy: 'All Pets get +1 . *'Haunting Ghost: ' '''Trait added:' '''Levitation 1. *'Cat Lady:' Ability streamlined: This gets +3 this turn when you play a Pet. → Pet Synergy: This gets +3 this turn. *'Hover-Goat 3000: ' |1 }} ** ' '''Trait added:' '''Levitation 2. *'Synchronized Swimmer:' Ability streamlined: When played: This Zombie copies the and of another Zombie. → When played : Copy a Zombie's Stats. *'Zom-Bats:' ' '''Trait added:' '''Levitation 1. *'Paparazzi Zombie:' Ability streamlined: This gets +1 /+1 when you play a Trick. → Trick Synergy: This gets +1 /+1 . *'Mustache Waxer:' Ability streamlined: When you play a Mustache, this gets +1 and you get +1 . → Mustache Synergy: This gets +1 and you get +1 . *'Copter Commando:' |3 }}. **▲ Trait added: Levitation 3. *'Neutron Imp:' ▲ Trait added: Levitation 1. *'Interdimensional Zombie:' Ability streamlined: When you play a Science card, this transforms into a Zombie that costs 3 . → Science Synergy: This transforms into a Zombie that costs 3 . *'Cuckoo Zombie:' Tribe change: Clock → Science * Orchestra Conductor: |4 }}. * Stupid Cupid: |1 }}. **▲ Trait added: Levitation 2. * Ra Zombie: this turn.|'When played:' The Plant Hero loses 3 this turn.}} * Celestial Custodian: |1 }} ** Trait added: Levitation 1. *'Zombot Battlecruiser 5000:' |3 }} ** Trait added: Levitation 2. * Going Viral: Tribe Added: Science. *'Ducky Tube Zombie:' |2 }}. *'Space Cowboy:' |3 }} ** Trait added: Levitation 2. *'Zombot Aerostatic Gondola:' |3 }} ** Trait added: Levitation 3. Additional Changes * Guardian's in-game description is changed to "They defensively Team-Up, keeping their guards up with Defensive, are Armored, and Amphibious!" * Kabloom's in-game description is changed to "They are EXPLOSIVE and swarming, doing extra damage! They also tend to poison or burn their enemies right away!" * Smarty's in-game description is changed to "They outsmart foes with Bounce, Freeze, and Amphibious! They also adapt to use other classes' traits in some way or another!" * Brainy's in-game description is changed to "They are Tricky, gain extra Brains, and use Bullseye! They also adapt to use other classes' traits in some way or another!" * Hearty's in-game description is changed to "They outlast using high health, Armored, and Healing! They prepared themselves from plant attacks using Defensive!" * Sneaky's in-game description is changed to "They avoid fighting by moving, being Amphibious, and hiding in Gravestones! They trap plants with their poisoning and burning!" * When the player gains a card that the player already has 4 of them from a pack, they will be automatically recycled, and also says how many Sparks are obtained from the recycling after all the cards are shown. * Zombie (the original Hearty basic fighter) now no longer appears on Plant Missions called The Mechanical Menace Rises, and is replaced by Backup Dancer. * Plant and Zombie Missions now have their Hero AI use Environments, Evolutions and Fusions more properly, and like a human player. This was because only Event Matches AI can do this currently, and Environments, Evolutions, and Fusions will now be integrated into the decks for the Missions. * Dragon Tribe and Clock Tribe is removed, due to only a few cards have that tribe. * All Companion Packs (Hero Premium Packs) gets updated, and has all cards for the hero's classes, from Premium set to Undiscovered set. Heroes New Packs * Undiscovered Pack: Contains six Uncommon cards and one Rare card, with chances to get a Super Rare card or a Legendary card. It costs 100 Gems to purchase one pack, and 1000 Gems to purchase 10 packs with one bonus pack. It consists of 200 Plants and Zombies in this set. * Undiscovered Multipacks: Contains six Uncommon cards and one Rare card, with chances to get a Super Rare card or a Legendary card. However, purchasing 23 packs guarantee 3 Super Rare cards and 3 Legendary cards, while purchasing 50 packs guarantee 10 Super Rare cards and 5 Legendary cards. It consists of 200 Plants and Zombies in this set. Costs $15.99 for 20 packs with 3 bonus packs, and $39.99 for 50 packs with 10 bonus packs. * Fruit Punch Hero Pack: Contains six Uncommon cards and one Rare card. It guarantees obtaining Fruit Punch, with a Ghost Pepper and a Jetpunch Apple. Costs 1500 Gems to purchase. * Fruit Punch Companion Pack: Contains six Uncommon cards and one Rare card, with chances to get a Super Rare card or a Legendary card. It costs 200 Gems to purchase one pack, and 2000 Gems to purchase 10 packs with one bonus pack. It consists of all Kabloom and Smarty Plants, from Premium set to Undiscovered set. * Wildinium Z Hero Pack: Contains six Uncommon cards and one Rare card. It guarantees obtaining Wildinium Z, with a Cardio Zombie and a Stranded Fisherman. Costs 1500 Gems to purchase. * Wildinium Z Companion Pack: Contains six Uncommon cards and one Rare card, with chances to get a Super Rare card or a Legendary card. It costs 200 Gems to purchase one pack, and 2000 Gems to purchase 10 packs with one bonus pack. It consists of all Hearty and Beastly Plants, from Premium set to Undiscovered set. * Plants vs. Zombies: The Plants' Rescue Pack: Contains six Uncommon cards and one Rare card, with chances to get a Super Rare card or a Legendary card. It costs 100 Gems to purchase one pack, and 1000 Gems to purchase ten packs with one bonus pack. It consists of all Plants and Zombies that is in Plants vs. Zombies: The Plants' Rescue. Cards Plants Zombies Strategy Decks Undiscovered Chaos has 22 new strategy decks, and it's all for the old Plant and Zombie Heroes. The following are the strategy decks included in this update. Green Shadow - Double Combo Solar Flare - The Shining Wall-Knight - ??? Chompzilla - ??? Spudow - ??? Super Brainz - Snipe Away The Smash - ??? Impfinity - ??? Rustbolt - ??? Electric Boogaloo - ??? New Event Matches This update adds more Event Matches for either the existing Event Plants and Zombies or the new ones. The following will have Puzzle Party, Twisted Rules, and Surprise Matches included, as they are more interesting. Peacock's Puzzle Party Peacock's Puzzle Party has a situation where you need to do 40 damage to The Smash in one turn as Captain Combustible. There are Zombies blocking the Pea Plants' progress to deal damage, from the lane order being Energy Drink Zombie, Vimpire, Surfer Zombie, Smashing Gargantuar, and Ancient Vimpire. In your hand, you have Peacock, Threepeater, Pod Fighter, three Puff-Shrooms, Coffee Bean, and Fertilize, with 19 suns to use. Extreme Randomizer - Plants Edition Extreme Randomizer is a Surprise Match that makes absolutely no sense. This match has Fruit Punch fighting against Super Brainz, with both heroes having 100 Health. You have no starting cards other than Small-Nut, Button Mushroom, Peashooter, Weenie Beanie, and Bellflower, with a randomly chosen Superpower. Your deck is filled with all Plant Cards from the whole game. The big surprise here is that all Plants' traits and abilities are randomized between everyone even the Zombies, and so does the Zombies' traits and abilities. However, Fighters will switch with each other, Tricks will switch with each other, and Environment will switch between each other in order to prevent the game from breaking too much. Extreme Randomizer - Zombies Edition Extreme Randomizer is a Surprise Match that makes absolutely no sense. This match has Wildinium Z fighting against Green Shadow, with both heroes having 100 Health. You have no starting cards other than Skunk Punk, Cardboard Robot Zombie, Backup Dancer, Baseball Zombie, and Imp, with a randomly chosen Superpower. Your deck is filled with all Zombie Cards from the whole game. The big surprise here is that all Zombies' traits and abilities are randomized between everyone even the Plants, and so does the Plants' traits and abilities. However, Fighters will switch with each other, Tricks will switch with each other, and Environment will switch between each other in order to prevent the game from breaking too much.Category:Cards Category:Plant Cards Category:Zombie Cards Category:PvZH Sets Category:Updates